There are a wide range of apparatus types for processing workpieces that ultimately become microelectronic devices. As the microelectronics industry advances toward efficient and economical mass production of the devices, the demands on the apparatus used in processing of the workpieces have increased. Increasingly, automation of the apparatus is being used to meet these ever-increasing demands. More particularly, many of the increased demands relate to automated devices for handling the microelectronic workpieces during processing.
An automated apparatus used for processing a microelectronic workpiece, such as a semiconductor workpiece, is disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 08/991,062, filed Dec. 15, 1997, and titled "Semiconductor Processing Apparatus Having Lift and Tilt Mechanism", which is hereby incorporated by reference. This apparatus utilizes a plurality of workpiece processing modules or stations for performing various processing steps. Workpiece transport units are used to access workpiece cassettes and transfer workpieces throughout the processing apparatus. A workpiece conveyor supports and guides the workpiece transport units for transferring individual workpieces between workpiece interface modules and the workpiece processing modules or stations. The workpiece conveyor also includes a transport unit guide, such as an elongated rail, which defines a path for one or more workpiece transport units within the apparatus. The workpiece transport units which move along the rail are configured to have a workpiece transfer arm assembly having an end with a vacuum effector for holding a workpiece. The transfer arm assembly can be adjusted in vertical elevation and can be rotated about the vertical axis for precise positioning of the effector and the workpiece.
Workpieces are typically handled and stored with the face to be processed (the "front" face) oriented facing upwardly. This orientation avoids contact on the front face by the supporting structure. Some processing modules, on the other hand, require the workpiece to be oriented with the face to be processed facing downwardly. To accommodate such requirements, some processing modules such as electroplating reactors, utilize a processing head which can be "flipped", i.e., rotated, between a first position in which the processing head is positioned to receive the workpiece with a front side of the workpiece facing up and a second positioned in which the front side of the workpiece faces down for processing.
Making provision for each processing module or station to "flip" the workpiece for processing requires complicated head operator mechanisms for rotating the processing heads. Such operator mechanisms can require substantially heavy or large structures for rotating the processing heads, and can require significant overhead operating room for the rotational movement.
The present inventors have recognized that reducing or eliminating the requirement for processing modules to turn over or flip a workpiece for processing would simplify the overall workpiece apparatus. The present inventors have also recognized that cost savings and process simplicities would be enhanced by eliminating the requirement for flipping the workpiece. Still further, the inventors have recognized that a wider range of processing stations of different types may be integrated into a single processing tool. Such processing stations may have varying wafer orientation requirements, one station requiring a front-face up orientation for processing while another station requires a front-face down orientation for processing. An apparatus that addresses each of these recognized problems is set forth.
Additionally, the present inventors have recognized that it would be advantageous to provide a workpiece conveyor with transport unit slidable thereon which minimizes the required working space or "footprint" of the conveyor and transport units operating between laterally disposed process units. An apparatus which provides this advantage is set forth.